1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling a broadcast content display therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for setting a view restriction or a view restriction release for a broadcast content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to a related art, in case of receiving a broadcast content for which viewable ages are set, a mobile terminal compares a broadcast viewable age information previously set in the terminal to viewable ages that are set for the received broadcast content. As a result of the comparison, if the condition of the viewable ages is met, the mobile terminal is able to output the received broadcast content.
However, according to the above-described related art, it is unable to further consider various factors for broadcast viewing restrictions in addition to the viewable ages.
Eve if the broadcast viewing can be restricted in consideration of various factors, a restriction rating system for the various factors has not be specified yet.